Lágrimas e Tormentos
by Ana Favaro
Summary: Tiago se vê em um conflito, a garota que ele sempre foi apaixonado está namorando outro e quando ele pensa que as coisas não podem piorar... elas pioram ... o que ele vai fazer para mudar essa situação?
1. O começo

N/A: Bem essa é a primeira fanfic que eu estou postando espero que gostem, só lembrando que todos o personagens não me pertencem infelizmente, e sim a Jô.

* * *

**LÁGRIMAS E TORMENTOS**

Capitulo 1

**_Como tudo começou..._**

Em um corredor escuro, um garoto de cabelos bagunçados corre em direção a uma porta... Quando chega lá ele pára... então abre a porta e vê uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes debruçada na janela. Ele então se encaminha em direção a ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto..., nesse momento outra pessoa que ele não sabe de onde veio aparece de repente e abraça a garota, ela retribui o abraço e lhe dá um sorriso, um sorriso que ela nunca deu pra ele, ela dá pra outro, e então, não querendo mais ver aquilo, o garoto de cabelos bagunçados tenta sair da sala mas os seus pés parecem ter grudado no chão... Quando ele olha de novo para aquele casal eles estão se beijando... de repente...

Ah não! de novo esse sonho ... pensou Tiago Potter, já não basta conviver com isso todo dia ainda tenho que sonhar, e todo dia esse mesmo sonho, ...será que essa tortura não vai acabar... Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo.

Já vai fazer oito meses e eu ainda não consigo me conformar...

Mas o que eu posso fazer se aquelas palavras ainda continuam na minha cabeça, eu revivo aquelas cenas e parece que esta acontecendo tudo de novo, e eu ainda sinto aquele aperto no peito quando a vejo.

Oito meses antes... foi quando as coisas realmente começaram a acontecer o que eram boatos viraram realidade, eu ainda pensava que a Lily só estava fazendo aquilo pra me provocar, pra me mostrar que não gostava de mim, com coisa que eu fosse acreditar.

Bem... Tudo começou quando eu estava chegando no salão principal com meus amigos Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, estava alegre, rindo, tínhamos acabado de aprontar com o zelador, então eu vi ... a garota por quem eu sempre fui apaixonado beijando outro. Eu não me agüentei eu fiquei extremamente enfurecido, e Tiago Potter enfurecido não é uma coisa muito boa pra se ver, mesmo com o Sirius e o Remo tentando me acalmar, nada me fazia ficar calmo.

Fui então falar com o "feliz casal".

- Bom dia Evans, eu disse.

- Meu dia estava ótimo Potter até você chegar, mas hoje ele não vai ser estragado por você não é meu amor, ela disse olhando para aquele que estava roubando o meu lugar...Fabio Prewett. E dando um beijo nele... bem na minha frente...como ela ousa me afrontar.

- Bem... então vocês estão namorando? – mas que pergunta idiota foi essa eu me recriminei.

- Como você pode perceber estamos, então cai fora Potter, - ela me respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e revirando os olhos.

- Você ouviu a Lily, Potter cai fora, disse o trasgo do Prewett.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo Prewett., eu disse já apertando a varinha que estava no meu bolso, pronto pra ataca-lo.

- Eu sou o namorado da Lily, e não quero ver você perto dela, ouviu bem.

- Namorado por enquanto, eu disse.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, perguntou o idiota já se levando.

- Isso mesmo que você entendeu, eu respondi, que vocês não vão ficar muito tempo juntos.

- Como você se atreve, disse Lily. - Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida Potter, me deixe em paz.

- É claro que eu tenho Lily, eu gosto de você, eu respondi.

- Como você se atreve, disse o Prewett, já sacando a varinha e apontando pra mim.

Mas eu sou mais rápido que ele e lancei um feitiço que o jogou longe.

Só que na mesma hora a professora McGonagall chegou e disse aquelas queridas palavras: Detenção Potter.

Eu não mereço, além da detenção ainda tive que ver aquele sorrisinho vitorioso na cara daquele idiota e uma cara de "bem feito Potter" da Lily, aquilo já estava ficando demais.

Sai dali e fui pra junto dos meus amigos. Pelo menos aquele idiota tinha levado uma.

- Pelo jeito você perdeu a ruivinha de vez em Pontas, disse o Sirius.

- Isso é só um namorico, eu disse, logo logo passa e a ruivinha vai ser minha.

- Eu não sei não disse o Remo, a Lily me disse que o namoro é serio.

- E desde quando a Lily te faz confidencias Aluado? Eu perguntei.

- Desde quando eu também sou monitor, e como você já sabe eu e a Lily somos amigos.

- O que mais ela te disse, perguntei.

- Bem, ela disse que já estava saindo com o Prewett a algum tempo e que estava gostando dele, disse o Remo com uma cara de que sabia como eu estava me sentindo ouvindo aquilo.

- Como eu não fiquei sabendo que ela estava com aquele idiota.

- Acho que foi porque o Amofadinhas monopolizou o mapa desde que começou a sair com a Marlene Mckinnon.

- Hey não é minha culpa não Aluado, o Pontas é que não se informou.

- E por acaso você já sabia Almofadinhas, afinal a Marlene é a melhor amiga da Lily – perguntei.

- Ela não me disse nada, será que ela não confia em mim, vou ter uma conversinha com ela.

- Com certeza ela sabe que não pode confiar em você, disse o Aluado – pois é obvio que se você soubesse diria pro Tiago.

- Mesmo assim a Mckinnon que me aguarde. Mas me diz Pontas o que você ta pensando em fazer pra separar o casalzinho?

- Por enquanto nada, respondi.

- Como nada, você vai deixar ela com aquele idiota. Perguntou o Sirius.

- Justamente por ele ser um idiota que logo a Lily vai perceber que não gosta dele e sim de mim.

- Se é assim que você quer.

Bem ... eu realmente pensei que logo a Lily ia perceber que era de mim que ela gostava e ia largar o idiota do Prewett.

Como eu estava enganado não só não passou como foi ficando cada vez pior...

Bem que eu tentei falar com a Lily, mostrar a ela que eu gostava dela, que ela tinha que ficar comigo e não com aquele idiota. Mas ela continuava inflexível, sempre com os seus "Eu te odeio Potter", "largue do meu pé ... me deixe em paz Potter".

Passaram uns seis meses desde que isso aconteceu e eu continuava a me enganar, sempre dizendo pra mim mesmo: logo eles vão terminar e ela finalmente vai ser minha.

Preciso dizer que nem os meus amigos acreditavam mais nisso, então eu resolvi que não podia ficar parado esperando.

Quando eu finalmente aceitei que se eu não fizesse nada eles não iam se largar, eu e os marotos bolamos um plano para separá-los, era perfeito, não tinha como dar errado.

Na festa do dia das bruxas nos íamos dar um jeito da Lily ver o Prewett com outra, o Sirius até já tinha arranjado uma menina que iria agarra o Prewett no meio da festa, já estava com o plano pronto, mas então o pior aconteceu...

Isso mesmo ... pra quem pensa que não poderia piorar, pois veja só piorou...

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... pra quem leu espero que tenham gostado, a fic vai ter uns três capítulos, é bem curtinha. 

Por favor comentem... façam uma autora de primeira viagem feliz, por favor, se gostaram comentem e se não também... mas please deixem reviews... olhem como aquele botãozinho roxo é tentador...

Comentem...


	2. E o pior acontece

**Capitulo 2**

**E o pior acontece...**

No dia das bruxas, em pleno salão principal, estava toda a Hogwarts presente na festa de Hallowen, quando aquele idiota do Prewett sobe no palco em que esta tendo o show e faz o que eu nunca esperava ouvir na minha vida... ele pediu a Lily, a minha Lily em casamento e o pior ela aceitou...

O salão se rompeu em aplausos... e eu fiquei imóvel... parecia que aquilo não tinha realmente acontecido... quando eu realmente percebi o que tinha acontecido eu simplesmente corri...

Corri o máximo que pude para fora do salão para evitar que todos vissem as lágrimas que começavam a cair do meu rosto...

Me tranquei no dormitório e coloquei um feitiço nas cortinas da minha cama para que ninguém pudesse me ver... eu sabia que logo os meus amigos viriam atrás de mim e eu não queria falar com ninguém...

Aquele deveria ser o meu dia... era eu quem deveria ter subido naquele palco e pedido a Lily em casamento..era eu...

Como eu pensava logo os meus amigos chegaram e tentaram me consolar, mas nada adiantava meu mundo tinha se quebrado ... não me importava mais nada ... eu queria sumir...

Depois do dia fatídico eu passei uma semana inteira trancado no meu dormitório, não saia pra nada... e quando eu saísse ... se é que um dia eu ia sair já tinha pelo menos 3 detenções por ter faltado a aula...

Mas o que eu podia fazer ... eu não queria ver a alegria da Lily por estar noiva...apesar de tudo eu ainda a amava muito e isso doía ...

Passei a semana inteira parado somente olhando para o teto e pensando em tudo aquilo, tinha decorado todas as sombras e buracos da parede, e além de tudo eu não conseguia dormir... e quando conseguia os pesadelos vinham... e então eu não agüentava e as lágrimas vinham...

Algumas noites os meus amigos me diziam que eu deveria tentar dormir pelo menos um pouco ... pois logo nasceria um novo dia e haveria o dia em que eu teria que sair daquele dormitório e enfrentar o que quer que acontecesse, pois neste dia pelo menos eu iria enfrentar a realidade de frente... mas eu não queria fazer isso...

Como resultado da minha falta de sono, e além disso a falta de comida, pois apesar dos meus amigos me trazerem todo dia bandejas de comida... que eu não comia... eu acabei indo parar na ala hospitalar... ainda não sei bem como cheguei lá, provavelmente meus amigos me encontraram depois que eu desmaiei...

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Durante todo o dia olhando para o teto_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_Fazendo amizade com as sombras na parede_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_Durante toda a noite ouvindo vozes me dizendo_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Que eu deveria dormir um pouco_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Pois amanhã pode ser bom para alguma coisa_

_Hold on_

_Espere aí_

_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_Sinto que estou em indo em direção a um ataque nervoso_

_And I don't know why_

_E eu não sei por que_

Na ala hospitalar Madame Ponfrey me disse que eu quase morri ... por ficar tanto tempo sem me alimentar... além de me passar um maior sermão...

Pelo menos depois desse susto e de 2 semanas na ala hospitalar com Madame Ponfrey me enchendo de comida eu tomei uma resolução...

Não adiantava eu ficar desse jeito... isso não ia mudar em nada o fato de eu ter perdido a Lily pra sempre...(ainda mais para um idiota)

Então eu resolvi que depois disso eu ia enfrentar tudo de frente... não me importava o que todos iam dizer da minha aparência, que na opinião dos meus amigos estava horrível... e não me importava se me chamassem de louco, eu só não estou muito bem, e sei que vou melhorar.

Eu não estou muito bem agora, mas algum dia eu sei que vou voltar a ser como antes ...

Agora eu não sou o Tiago Potter que a Lily chama de arrogante, prepotente, insensível...mas estou mostrando um lado meu que ninguém conhece...

Eu sei que "ela" não se importa em como eu estou ... mas não há nada que eu possa fazer...

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_Mas eu não estou louco, só não estou muito bem_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_Eu sei que agora você não pode dizer_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_Mas fique por aí que talvez você vá ver_

_A different side of me_

_Um outro lado meu_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_Eu não estou louco, só menos efetivo_

_I know right now you don't care_

_Eu sei que agora você não se importa_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_Mas logo você vai pensar em mim_

_And how I used to be...me_

_E como eu costumava ser... eu_

_I'm talking to myself in public_

_Eu falo comigo mesmo em público_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_Sempre olhando dos trens_

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me_

_E eu sei, eu sei que todos estão falando de mim_

_I can hear them whisper_

_Eu posso ouvir os sussurros_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_

_E me faz pensar que deve ter alguma coisa errada comigo_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_E de todas as horas que eu fiquei pensando_

_Somehow I've lost my mind_

_De alguma forma perdi minha cabeça_

Mais uma vez aquele pesadelo... parece que nunca vai acabar... mas dessa vez eu vou enfrentar...

Um, dois, três ...cem...vamos lá Tiago você tem que levantar da cama nem que seja descobrir o quanto você esta mal .. e o quanto pode piorar...

Reúno todas as minhas forças pra levantar da cama... meus amigos ainda estão dormindo, é engraçado que a primeira coisa que eu ouça no dia em que eu resolvi voltar a viver seja ... os roncos do Sirius, em uma outra perspectiva deveria começar o dia com pássaros cantando, mas não parece que tem uma serra do meu lado, mas é melhor eu levantar pois logo eles vão acordar e irão ver que hoje é o dia... enfim eu vou voltar a viver...

Primeiro dia de volta a vida, ainda não aconteceu nada de novo... consegui chegar ao salão principal inteiro... bem, isso já é um avanço..

Apesar de que quando nos passávamos pelo salão comunal eu ouvia as pessoas sussurrarem... eu sei que falavam de mim, eu até pensei em voltar pra o dormitório mas os meus amigos me tiraram dali e me levaram para fora.

Nos sentamos no lugar de sempre na mesa da Grifinória, mas todos continuam a olhar pra mim... eu tento parecer o mais normal possível, mas do jeito que todos me olham parece que tem algo errado comigo...

Eu sei que todos estão falando de como eu estou agora e comparando com o que eu costumava ser...

Estou sentido as conversas aumentarem, isso significa que a hora de encará-los chegou...

Eu estava certo, lá estão eles entrando pelo salão e indo sentar na outra ponta da mesa... bem pelo menos eu passei pelo primeiro teste ... agora é agüentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir, pois a Lily esta olhando pra cá, parece que esta avaliando o meu estado deplorável... parece que ela quer falar comigo, mas isso eu sei que não vou agüentar.

Sai de lá para a primeira aula do dia ...Transfiguração, a professora McGonagal, esta me dando um dos seu poucos sorrisos... é um sorriso complacente, como se entendesse como é difícil pra mim estar ali...

No final da aula a professora me pediu pra ficar mais um pouco... eu quase nem acredito, mas ela me dispensou das detenções... segundo ela foi recomendação da Madame Ponfrey, mas eu sei que não é só isso pois eu já estou bom...

* * *

N/A: Enfim resolvi atualizar essa fic... eu estava meio sem cabeça apesar de que ela já estava quase pronta, então resolvi postar os dois últimos capítulos que ficaram bem curtinhos por causa da minha falta de inspiração.

Bem ... agradeço as reviews e espero que comentem nos próximos capítulos também, desculpem as falhas mas eu ainda estou iniciando nesse negócio ... com o tempo vem a prática.

A música que coloquei é a Unwell do Matchbox 20... quando eu fiz a fic estava escutando ela e resolvi por ela no capitulo...

Respondendo as reviews:

**Paty Black** aqui esta a continuação espero que goste...

**Thaty** obrigada pelo coment.

**jehssik**Obrigada pelo comentário e pelas dicas espero melhorar logo...Valeu

Reviews por favor...


	3. E as coisas enfim se acertam

**Capitulo 3**

**E as coisas enfim se acertam ...**

Depois de dois meses parece que as coisas estão começando a melhorar... os meus pesadelos não estão mais tão freqüentes, eu sei que eu ainda a chamo durante o meu sono, meus amigos é que me dizem, mas...pelo menos agora eu tenho o quadribol pra me distrair...

Quando eu não estou agüentando mais ... eu pego a minha vassoura e vou dar uma volta... ou então treino com o Sirius ... e parece que tudo aquilo que estava me afogando passa..

Mas é só por algum tempo...e então eu volto a pensar nela ... as vezes eu acho que eu estou realmente ficando louco e que eu nunca vou esquecê-la ... por mais que eu faça tudo pra isso parece que ela esta gravada em mim.. e eu não posso tirá-la sem me ferir.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda não consigo falar com ela... toda vez que ela tenta falar comigo eu fujo... eu acho que ela quer saber se eu superei tudo... eu vejo que as vezes ela me olha ... pelo menos eu acho que agora ela sabe que eu realmente a amava... que ela não era nenhum desafio ... mas tudo isso é passado...

A Lily veio falar comigo e dessa vez eu não fugi, ela me perguntou se depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente tinha conseguido esquecê-la, eu disse que sim, mas no fundo do meu coração eu sabia que isso jamais ia acontecer.

Ela me pediu pra sermos amigos ... eu ainda não acredito que eu aceitei, se toda vez que eu a vejo eu sofro como posso ser amigo dela...

Mais um mês se passou e eu estou agindo normalmente... não há mais comentários como no inicio da minha amizade com a Lily... eu pensei que não ia conseguir, mas estou conseguindo... já consigo agir como antes de tudo acontecer ...ainda tenho as feridas, mas eu vou ficar bem... a Lily é uma grande amiga.

Os dias começam a correr mais rápido agora que o fim do ano letivo esta chegando... a Lily voltou a se afastar de mim eu não sei porque agora eu tenho certeza que não fiz nada para ela agir assim... toda vez que eu a vejo ela foge de mim, ainda não sei porque... já perguntei para os meus amigos e eles também não sabem...

Bem ... só falta um mês par o fim das aulas ... eu não vejo a hora de me afastar de tudo isso ...ouvi uns boatos de que a Lily e o Fabio andaram brigando, e parece que eles não se falam a uma semana ,mas eu não quero me iludir já sofri demais...

A Lily me mandou um recado dizendo que precisa falar comigo hoje a noite na torre de astronomia... com certeza é para que eu não me iluda.

Parece que a noite não chega..., mas enfim chegou o horário que al Lily marcou.

Quando eu chego na torre de astronomia ela já esta lá, debruçada no beiral olhando o horizonte, essa cena me lembra muito o meu sonho, então eu olho por todos os lados pra ver se não tem mais ninguém lá. E não tem.

Resolvo fazer algum barulho pra demonstrar a minha presença, então ela se vira e sorri, o mesmo sorriso do meu sonho só que agora é para mim.

- Eu estava te esperando, ela diz.

- Eu sei, bem... o que você quer me dizer, digo com a voz meio fria, pra que ela não perceba o quanto me afeta estar assim sozinho com ela.

- Bem ..., ela começa, seu sorriso parece vacilar com o tom frio com que eu falei com ela, mas mesmo assim ela continua.

- Você sabe o que andam dizendo sobe mim e o Fabio...

- È eu sei, eu digo já pensando que eu estava certo sobre o conteúdo dessa conversa, ela vai querer me dize que é tudo mentira...

- Bem... eu quero que você seja o primeiro a saber... ela diz... eu e o Fabio terminamos tudo.

Eu fiquei meio que em estado de choque, então a Lily não estava mais noiva, meu peito parecia que ia explodir de felicidade, mas eu me controlei, e perguntei a ela.

- Mas porque você disse que queria que eu fosse o primeiro a saber?

- È que... bem ... você foi o motivo , disse ela.

- Motivo do que? Eu perguntei ainda tonto pelo que ela me disse.

- É o motivo de nos termos terminado.

- Mas porque? Eu perguntei com o peito começando a doer de expectativa.

- Bem... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, que a tempos eu já meio que percebi, mas não conseguia ver, desde que eu vi você uma semana depois de eu ter ficado noiva, você estava tão triste... e eu vi o quanto eu tinha sido injusta com você por tanto tempo, mas eu ainda não conseguia falar com você, e também eu não tinha certeza de nada ... ate que há duas semanas o Fabio me disse.

- O que ele te disse?

- Ele disse ... bem é melhor eu dizer logo de uma vez...

- Então diga.. eu falei já meio aflito.

- Tiago eu estou apaixonada por você.

- O que? eu perguntei ainda duvidando do que ela tinha me dito...

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu Tiago ... eu amo você...

- Mas como? Até agora eu pensava que você estava noiva e agora isso...

- Eu vou entender se você não quiser ficar comigo... eu sei que eu te fiz sofrer muito, e você me disse que já me esqueceu...eu entendo...

O que ela estava dizendo eu não querer ficar com ela ... sendo que esta era a coisa que eu mais queria em toda a minha vida.

- Espera ai Lily, eu disse.

- O que foi? Ela me perguntou um pouco apreensiva

- Eu amo você Lily, sempre amei, e nunca vou deixar de amar, eu disse com a voz meio rouca...chegando cada vez mais perto dela...

Então aconteceu... o momento que eu esperei por toda a minha vida... nós nos beijamos... parecia que o mundo tinha parado só havia nos dois e o que sentíamos um pelo outro, o beijo começou suave, depois foi aprofundando era como se nos necessitássemos sentir que aquilo era real. Ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos e eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiar, segurei ela bem firme nos meus braços.

Ficamos ali abraçados a noite inteira até ver o sol nascer.

- Acho que nos somos loucos, eu ouvi ela dizer...

- Loucos não ... eu respondi, nos só não estávamos muito bem... enquanto estávamos separados... agora tudo vai mudar. Eu te amo é para sempre ...

- Eu também te amo ...e eu sei que o que sinto é verdadeiro...ela disse me olhando nos olhos, então eu pude ver que o que ela sentia era tão profundo quanto o que batia em meu peito.

Agora não havia nada que pudesse nos separar, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer ...

FIM!!!

* * *

N/A: Acabou... como eu disse resolvi postar os dois capítulos de uma só vez... espero que tenham gostado.. eu adoro finais felizes então que aqui também teria que ter...

Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram e aqueles que não comentaram também...

Em breve teremos mais uma fic ... ainda não sei quando pois eu preciso ter pelo menos um bom número de capítulos para começar... Até a próxima...

Por favor comentem... digam o que acharam...

Façam um protótipo de autora extremamente feliz...

Mandem Reviewsssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
